1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to number generating equipment and has utility in mathematical problem generating apparatus and other systems. A specific field of utility is the arithmetic teaching machine area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing equipment for providing two or more numbers for arithmetic teaching apparatus, mathematical problem generating means and other equipment is relatively expensive and cumbersome in its operation, thereby placing the resulting apparatus out of the reach of many pupils, their parents, or school systems.